Blog użytkownika:Aisha Niagaru 1/Złote Oko - opowiadanie
Kajman otworzył oczy. Ktoś potrząsał nim za ramiona. Morskoskrzydła smoczyca o jasnoniebieskich oczach stała nad nim z uśmiechem. Na łuski miała nałożoną cienką zbroję strażnika. Piana, jego siostra. Wstawaj, śpiochu, zamigała do niego. Kajman mruknął, co wywołało jedynie mnóstwo bąbelków. Miał ochotę schować głowę pod poduszkę i nie wychodzić przez cały dzień, jeśli nie dłużej. Mimo to podniósł się i niechętnie błysnął: Dobra, wstaję... Piana zapaliła kilka pasm na skrzydłach, sygnalizując śmiech. Poczekała, aż jej brat wstał ze swojego wyłożonego glonami łóżka, przeciągnął skrzydła, po czym złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła, nie reagując na zduszone wodą protesty. Kajman miotał się, ale nie miał tu nic do powiedzenia. Siostra wiedziała, że jeśliby go puściła, pewnie by zwiał gdzieś na samo dno morza i zakopał się w mule. Ale nie mogła przecież mieć do niego pretensji. Ona była strażniczką więźniów od dobrych dziesięciu lat, no i została nią, mając ich niemal tyle samo. Poza tym to było to, co ona chciała robić. Sam Kajman miał lat osiem, i nigdy nie chciał być strażnikiem ani żołnierzem. Był artystą. Pisał piosenki, potrafił je grać. Każdy je chwalił. Ale teraz nadeszła wojna, i potrzebowano pilnie nowych smoków. Jemu przynajmniej się poszczęściło - nie wzięli go jako żołnierza, nie musiał walczyć w bitwach. Nie, miał być tylko strażnikiem. To dawało dużo czasu na siedzenie obok cel i wymyślanie kolejnych tekstów. Wcale nie musiało być tak źle. Piana nagle zatrzymała się, aż Kajman na nią wpadł. Byli na placu do musztry przy Pałacu w Głębinie. Dookoła stało kilka smoków, młodych, tak jak Kajman. Większy postrach budził ten przed nimi. Jego szarozielone łuski zdawały się wysysać wszelkie życie ze swojego otoczenia. Oczy były tak jasne, że aż nasuwało się pytanie, czy smok w ogóle widzi. Kajman pamiętał go z opowieści siostry. Zawsze się go bał jako smoczę. Generał Rekin spojrzał na spóźnialskich z niesmakiem. Piana, błysnął. A to, jak mniemam, twój brat? '' ''Owszem, Generale, odparła Piana. Postanowiłam go odprowadzić, a potem mogę mu wytłumaczyć co nieco... '' ''O tym, co ty, a co on będzie robić, zdecyduję ja. '' Pasy Rekina błyskały niebezpiecznie jasno. ''Możesz odejść, Piano. '' Smoczyca spojrzała na swojego szefa z niezadowoleniem. Kajman wolałby, żeby została, ale ona musiała być posłuszna. Odwróciła się i odpłynęła. ''A więc, skoro żadnych nianiek już nie ma, zamigał Rekin, Chyba możemy zaczynać. Wszyscy chyba wiecie, czemu tu jesteście? '' Niektórzy pokiwali głowami, inni błysnęli na tak. Zostali wezwani już przeszło miesiąc temu i przez ten czas pewnie wszyscy raz po raz czytali swoje zwoje wzywające do służby, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że właśnie jemu się to przytrafiło. Pewnie wszyscy zastanawiali się, czy to, co będą robić, jest bezpieczne. Czy, kiedy wojna się skończy, wrócą do domu. Kajman nie miał takich myśli. Piana przecież przeżyła już tyle czasu jako strażnik więźniów, a żyła. No, ale ona jest też doświadczona i dobra w tym, co robi, podpowiadał głosik w jego głowie. Ignorował ten głosik. Rekin zaczął tłumaczyć im pracę strażnika. Niektórzy słuchali uważnie, ale Kajman słyszał to wszystko od Piany. Zignorował więc generała i zajął się myśleniem o własnych sprawach. Z zamyślenia wybudziła go dziwna ciemność dookoła. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Rekin już nic nie mówi, tylko wbija w niego wzrok małych białych oczek. Kajman przełknął ślinę. ''I zawsze, bezwzględnie słuchają swoich przełożonych, dokończył rozpoczęte wcześniej zdanie Rekin. Niektórzy chyba sądzą jednak, że im to niepotrzebne? Oczywiście, Rekinie, to bardzo potrzebne, odmigał Kajman. Ale ja znam na pamięć regulamin strażnika. Tak?, oczy Rekina zwęziły się w małe szparki. No, to proszę nam cały powiedzieć Kajman poruszył skrzelami i... wybłyskał cały regulamin. Z satysfakcją obserwował wyraz zdumienia pojawiający się na twarzy generała, kiedy wymieniał kolejne podpunkty dotyczące karmienia węgorzy elektrycznych. Gdy skończył, wszystkie smoki stały bez ruchu, jedynie wpatrując się w niego. Czy to wystarczy?, spytał z uśmieszkiem. Rekin zamiast odpowiedzieć, zamigał do wszystkich: Bierzcie przykład z Kajmana. Właśnie taki żołnierz być powinien. Po czym wymienił miejsce, do którego mają przyjść po odbiór specjalnej zbroi i broni, a następnego dnia w tym samym miejscu się stawić. Potem pozwolił im się rozejść. Kiedy Kajman wrócił do domu, Piany tam nie było. Pewnie znowu kogoś pilnowała. Kajman wsunął się do swojego pokoju i zabrał za kolejną piosenkę. Słowa same wypływały mu spod szponów. Kochał to robić. Pieśń o żołnierzu, który nie chce już walczyć, zdawała się wirować wokół niego, tworząc się zupełnie sama. Nie zauważył, kiedy siostra weszła do domu. Nie dostrzegł, że oparła się o framugę drzwi, obserwując go z uśmiechem. Uniósł tekst z dumą, po czym odwrócił się i omal nie dostał zawału. Piana!, błysnął z urazą. Nigdy, przenigdy więcej tak nie rób!!! Tak, jasne, zamigała rozbawiona smoczyca. A teraz masz. Rzuciła mu dwa metalowe przedmioty. Kajman złapał je, kiedy do niego płynęły, i przyjrzał im się krytycznie. Były to dwa żelazne naramienniki, bez ozdób, jeśli nie liczyć srebrnych pasów przy końcówkach. Łał, zamigał niemrawo. Po co mi to? W zbrojowni nie dają, odparła Piana. Zapomniało im się. A skoro o tym mowa, chyba powinieneś się tam wybrać, braciszku. Kajman klepnął się w czoło. Jasne, zbrojownia! Zamrugał na zgodę i wypłynął z domu. Zwykle pływał w górę, w bardziej "cywilizowane" regiony pałacu. Teraz jednak musiał zejść niżej. Koszary żołnierzy i wszystkie miejsca związen z wojną były osadzone na samym dnie morza. Teraz, kiedy tam nurkował, przez głowę przelatywały mu obrazy bitew i wojowników, które widział spod powierzchni. Przypomniała mu się woda, zazdziwiające, jak szybko zabarwiała się na czerwono, kiedy musnęła ją smocza krew. Mimo woli pyszczek Kajmana zaczął śpiewać nową piosenkę: When water turns to blood When death is all around I'll wait for you, my love... The talons of dark, can't take us apart Don't wear your black, I will strike back Open your eyes, don't leave me alone out here... Wkrótce... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach